mit822_module16fandomcom-20200214-history
Module 14
Google Earth Lesson - see classmates' lessons Assignment Use an existing *lesson plan, or a new lesson/project idea, where you might have your students integrate Google Earth as a media/text tool. How would they access the technology (one-to-one, computer lab)? Would there be any "pre-teaching" that would have to occur to make it all come together? Do students know what latitude and longitude are? What about 2D v. 3D applications and the difference(s)? Would students work in pairs or individually? How would you put this together and keep students "on track" with the technology and also meeting the lesson objectives? What essentials would you have to share with them to get them to the correct locations (direct link, or latitude/longitude)? How long would they have to research/search to complete this lesson? What would you require from them as a "product" or outcome of the lesson? Share an overall mini lesson plan that links to at least one content (i.e., History) area standard, two ISTE Standards and any additional links concerning what you would want student to see/research to completed the lesson/objective(s). Include any links or that you might need besides Google Earth. Or is there something different you like versus Google Earth? Share! Lastly, share your personal opinion regarding the pros and cons of using this technology, versus other technologies we have looked at in this course. Share the lesson idea on the Community as a Google Doc under Module 14. Make sure your Doc is open for "Can Comment" by the instructor and peers should we want to chime in. Preview at least one other lesson uploaded by a peer and comment/give them feedback/input! 50 points. *If you are not a classroom teacher, please propose an alternative idea in equal caliber to me via email. I am happy to make this "work" for you! Highlights * Eric Weathers shared a lesson about using GE to study the different types of volcanoes. * Jamie O'Donnell came up with the idea of using "placeholders" in GE to map out a path for students to follow. In her case, the route European explorers followed coming to the "New World". * Matthew Lane thought of using GE as a tool for students to compare several lots of land for a construction project. * Devin Howe put together a lesson where students plan the details of a trip using GE's Street View to find places to eat that help satisfy a specific diet. * James Skinner shared finding Google Art & Culture - a site with some pretty amazing "slideshows" and other content. * Wes Martens received praise for his idea of using GE to have 7th grade students study and identify 3D shapes through the architecture of a number of structures through the world. * Jo Stockton shared a really cool looking GE companion: Google Lit Trips that geographically tracks the adventures of characters in popular literature, with added information "pop-ups". * Tara Griffith developed a lesson on the dangers of nuclear energy where students visit the site of the Chernobyl reactor disaster. Honestly, almost every lesson on the Module 14 page is worthy of listing in the "Highlights" section!